role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega PRGoji
Omega PRGoji (オメガPRスゴジ Omega PRGoji) is a Anteverse-Gojiran hybrid and a Cat V Breach kaiju. He is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Omega PRGoji is a hostile, malicious, slightly demented and vicious hybrid monster, but at the same time, is also slick, savvy, and sadistic. Omega PRGoji sees himself as the de facto leader of the Breach kaiju that follow him around due to how tough and aggressive he is and often gives them orders. However truth be told, he prefers acting on his own, causing as much mayhem and destruction to his heart can content. As of spending more time on Earth, Omega PRGoji's hatred of humanity has increased and will side with the more depraved of monsters (such as Neo Orga) to takedown many human lives. He is one of the most sadist monsters, showing pleasure when he eliminates his targets and also shows no remorse for his killings. History Debut: Twilight Trouble Saving Private Napalean Many months later, Omega PRGoji reappeared in Busan, South Korea to attack BirthGoji and fight alongside the Ultra monsters Gomess and Zoa Muruchi. Omega PRGoji appeared to the fight when he blasted his Toxic Beam against BirthGoji, gaining BirthGoji's attention. Omega PRGoji appeared, water coming off of him dripping, eyes glowing; he slowly advanced to the battlefield. Omega PRGoji spread out his four arms rushed forwards. Before Omega PRGoji could attack further though, out from the ground came out another hero Gojiran; HellGoji followed by HellGhido's arrival. Omega PRGoji looked on at HellGhido and cackled, seemingly delighted by the presence of the demonic Ghidorah. HellGhido cackled at Omega PRGoji, saying if he stayed out of his way, he wouldn't harm him; Omega PRGoji accepted. Suddenly a metal clank was heard behind Omega PRGoji; Omega PRGoji turned around to see who it was. A robotic figure then appeared behind Omega PRGoji, it's eyes flashing blue as it raises it's head up; it was Metal Godzilla. Omega PRGoji snarled, waving his tail back and forth; he then blasted his Toxic Beam at around Metal Godzilla's area, creating some explosions. Metal Godzilla walked out of the explosions, rushing forwards and spinning around and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick against Omega PRGoji. Omega PRGoji retaliated by bashing his two main arms against Metal Godzilla. Metal Godzilla was hit, jumping back as he fired out multiple missiles and lasers at Omega PRGoji; causing Omega PRGoji to fall over against the ground and roll over. Omega PRGoji then got back up and swung his bladed-tail at Metal Godzilla, to which Metal Godzilla blocked the attack with his forearm and then punched against Omega PRGoji, sending him rolling over. Soon as the other villain monsters and Metal Godzilla retreated, soon it was a three way fight between BirthGoji, HellGoji and Omega PRGoji. Omega PRGoji blasted his Toxic Beam down to BirthGoji's and HellGoji's area, creating an explosion. HellGoji emitted hellfire heat around him like an aura and BirthGoji charged through the explosion, smashing into Omega PRGoji head first. Omega PRGoji slashed his claws against BirthGoji, to which BirthGoji then slashed back his own claws at him. Omega PRRGoji headbutted against BirthGoji in return, to which HellGoji whipped his tail against Omega PRGoji; Omega PRGoji grabbed HellGoji's tail and clawed at HellGoji as well. BirthGoji then used a Nuclear Pulse against Omega PRGoji, followed up by HellGoji blasting his hellfire heat against him, sending Omega PRGoji flying back from both attacks. Omega PRGoji then blasted his Toxic Beam at BirthGoji, to which BirthGoji's scutes flashed with blue, electiricty dancing across his form and fired off his spiral atomic breath against the Toxic Beam, causing a beam fight to occur. Soon HellGoji blasted his red Atomic Beam into the mix to help BirthGoji, creating a three-way beam fight. The beam fight went on for a while until finally BirthGoji's and HellGoji's beams cutted through Omega PRGoji's toxic beam and hit him; sending him flying high in the sky, Omega PRGoji then flew down and crash-landed against the sea, making an even bigger splash than Zoa Muruchi as he crashed, defeating Omega PRGoji. The Blazing Monster Typhoon Sometime later, Omega PRGoji traveled to Phoenix, Arizona and entered in the middle of a giant monster fight there that consisted of Monster X, Margodon, FlamingoMask, Neo Gorosaurus, Galban, Ganmodoki, and Alien Ido. As Omega PRGoji entered the battle, Galban was the first to attack him, running up and shooting his eye lasers at Omega PRGoji. Omega PRGoji swung his tail against Galban, flinging him against a building. Galban then ran back up and began to rapidly punch and kick against Omega PRGoji, to which Omega PRGoji then grabbed Galban by the arms; Omega PRGoji swung his bladed tail at one of Galban's arms, cutting them off. Galban staggered around as his right arm fell down to the ground, to which Omega PRGoji fired his Toxic Beam against Galban, catching Galban up in a fiery explosion, destroying him. The buildings and Galban exploded into flames, creating a fiery center in the city. After the destruction of Galban, Ganmodoki then fired his explosive rocks at Omega PRGoji; Ganmodoki then ran up and fired his explosive rocks at everyone else around him. Omega PRGoji blasted his Toxic Beam against Ganmodoki, followed up with Alien Ido's plasma blasts and Neo Gorosaurus's savage attack; destroying Ganmodoki. Omega PRGoji then focused on Alien Ido and attacked him. Alien Ido leaped up and performed a standard flying kick against Omega PRGoji; to which Omega PRGoji grabbed Alien Ido by the legs and tossed him against a building. Alien Ido slowly rised out from the building but then reverted back to normal size, as he could only stay giant size for 10 minutes; and the time was up. Just as Omega PRGoji was about to stomp on Alien Ido, Neo Gorosaurus slammed into Omega PRGoji from the side, turning around and slamming his tail into his face. Omega PRGoji punched Neo Gorosaurus off of him, blasting down Toxic Breath around him, creating some explosion. Neo Gorosaurus charged through the toxic breath, even though it hurt and kangaroo kicked him in his jaw at full force; sending Omega PRGoji flying back by the kangaroo kick, crashing up into the air, before then crash-landing down below. With his jaw injured and the fight coming to a close, Omega PRGoji turned around and retreated, heading off to go heal and leaving the fight. Kings of Hong Kong Sometime later on, Omega PRGoji appeared to show up in the Hong Kong brawl to fight against IguanaGoji. Omega PRGoji blasted his Toxic Breath at IguanaGoji's area, creating some explosions in front of him. IguanaGoji roared with the fury of a god, walking through the explosions, before punching the Omega PRGoji in the face. Omega PRGoji was hit in the face, staggers backwards. Omega PRGoji then followed this up by blasting a toxic fireball at IguanaGoji's chest. IguanaGoji took the attack head-on, before punching Omega PRGoji in the chest. Omega PRGoji staggered back from the hit, then whipped his bladed tail at IguanaGoji swiftly, reeling it back as he slashes. IguanaGoji blocked the tail with his arm, before grabbing Omega PRGoji by the tail. Omega PRGoji struggled with bladed-tail, then bashing his left fist against IguanaGoji's side. IguanaGoji then locked the fist with Omega PRGoji's own bladed tail, gathering energy in his arms and then roared, charging and slamming his nuclear charged fists against Omega PRGoji sending crashing into the bay; IguanaGoji ran after Omega PRGoji, diving into the bay. Omega PRGoji then thrashed around against some boats and the water before then swam after IguanaGoji like a torpedo. IguanaGoji landed near Omega PRGoji, before smacking him away with his tail; Omega PRGoji was smacked away, only then to swing his bladed tail back against IguanaGoji hard. IguanaGoji then lifted Omega PRGoji up by his tail, before swinging him around and throwing him at Super Gyaos, causing a collision to occur against the two. Super Gyaos then flew back up and continued to fight Hetzer. As Omega PRGoji crash-landed, there went a big blast of dirt and debris. Omega PRGoji rose back up, steam appearing to be rising off of his back. His glowing eyes glared angrily at IguanaGoji, his arms to be generating some kind of energy....but then it ceased. His eyes then dimmed and shot a few toxic fireballs at some buildings before turning around. Omega PRGoji then turned around, heading off into the waters down below, retreating for now. DNArmageddon Savior From The Future Omega PRGoji made a small appearance towards the end of the RP where after his battle in DNArmageddon, he had finally returned and witnessed GMKGoji destroying Romani Tango. Impressed with not only the Jaeger's destruction, Omega PRGoji had also seen GMKGoji destroy the Russian city they were in and then decided to ally with GMKGoji. GMKGoji and Omega PRGoji then searched through the city, with the two then leaving as it had appeared to be evacuated completely. Omega PRGoji followed GMKGoji at first, but GMKGoji told Omega PRGoji off, stating that he wanted to be left alone. Omega PRGoji then took off his separate ways and left, swimming elsewhere for the time being. St. Petersburg Omega PRGoji reappeared at St. Petersburg to assist GMKGoji in destroying the town, also then helping fight off several of the MP MechaGodzillas. He managed to take down at least one, though the damage done against him was costly. Following GMKGoji's rampage, Omega PRGoji noticed a drastic change into GMKGoji's ways and attempted to intervene, but GMKGoji wanted nothing from Omega PRGoji anymore. Omega PRGoji then turned and left, and disappeared for sometime. Bloodthirst in Bacolod Abilities * Toxic Breath: Omega PRGoji can fire out a green-colored toxic bream from his mouth. It can burn/melt through even the hardest of metals. ** Toxic Fireballs: Omega PRGoji can also shoot out barrages of toxic fireballs. They are at missile strength. * Regeneration: Omega PRGoji can regenerate due to his cells and can even regenerate lost limbs such as his arms or tail, though his regeneration is slow. * Acidic Blood: '''Due to being part Breach kaiju, Omega PRGoji's blood has thick green acidic blood, which is harmful to humans and possibly even kaiju. * '''Bladed Tail: '''Omega PRGoji has a blade-like weapon on his tail similar to a scimitar that he can use to slice or slash his enemies with. * '''Extra Limbs: '''Omega PRGoji has four limbs instead of the usual two. * '''Enhanced Strength: Omega PRGoji has enhanced strength. * Enhanced Intelligence: Omega PRGoji has enhanced intelligence. * Enhanced Durability: Omega PRGoji is very durable. * Enhanced Stamina: Omega PRGoji has enhanced stamina. * Extraordinary Jumper: Omega PRGoji can surprisingly jump up to very high lengths. * Sharp Claws: Omega PRGoji can use his sharp claws from all four of his hands for close combat. Their are razor-sharp and dig into his opponents skin like daggers. * Sharp Teeth: While not used much, Omega PRGoji has very sharp teeth that he can use to bite and grip at his foes skin, and can even tear through the strongest of metals. * Adept Swimmer: Omega PRGoji can swim at fast speeds underwater. * Night Vision: Omega PRGoji has excellent night vision, being able to see well in the darkest of places. * Arm Blades: Omega PRGoji's most unique power, Omega PRGoji can summon out long, razor sharp arm blades from both of his main two arms. The arm blades are very sharp and can cut through buildings and hard metals with ease. Roar Trivia * He is the third Anteverse-Gojiran made, coming after the original Alpha PRGoji and Beta PRGoji. He is also not to be confused with the other two either. ** However, Beta PRGoji was later retconned, thus making Omega PRGoji the second one to appear. ** He also precedes Gamma PRGoji, Lambda PRGoji, Sigma PRGoji and Zeta PRGoji. * Originally he was going to be named "Meta PRGoji" but it was changed to "Omega PRGoji" instead due to Gallibon the Destroyer feeling that it didn't fit. * In his first appearance, he was capable of speech. This has been phased out in his later appearances. However it is unknown if he can still talk or not. ** Interestingly enough, Alpha PRGoji was also initially able to speak and Sigma PRGoji is capable of speech as well. * Omega PRGoji's roar is a backwards Godzilla 1954's roar. * Omega PRGoji's original backstory was a lot more darker, in which that he was actually going to be related to the original PRGoji and would have come from Breach and to Earth to "avenge" him in a sense. However, this idea was scrapped as Gallibon felt it didn't feel right (both in terms of feel and that the idea of he and the original PRGoji being closely related seemed wrong and risky). ** Doubly so, given that the original PRGoji's history was retconned as well. * Interestingly enough, he did not seem to mind Neo Orga absorbing some of his DNA during DNArmageddon, meaning that he was very determined to win against the heroic kaiju, even if it mean't causing harm to himself. * He is one of the few monsters to ally with both Neo Orga and GMKGoji. * Omega PRGoji's Arm Blades did not appear until DNArmageddon; making him the one PRGoji who took the longest to reveal his unique power (five appearances in, in contrast to the other PRGoji's who showed their unique powers in their first appearance). Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Gojiran Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)